Pneumatic tools use compressed air to provide power to the tool. Pneumatic tools are often made of metal components that are susceptible to rust or other corrosion when in contact with moisture. As a result, it is desired that the air used in the pneumatic tools have the moisture in the air removed as much as is practical. Often air used in pneumatic systems may be dried using desiccants. However, when a dew point is over 32° F. mechanical refrigeration is often used. Mechanical refrigeration cools the air which then lowers the dew point. As the air cools, the moisture in the air will condense. The condensate can be separated from the air. The air is then heated back up to a desired temperature. Thus heated air is considered a dry or dried air due to the fact that moisture originally found in that air has been removed. Standard mechanical refrigeration apparatuses involve high energy using components, such as, a compressor to compress a refrigerant which is later expanded as part of the refrigeration cycle. In addition, the use of refrigerants may be undesirable due to potential environmental harm that may occur should the refrigerant leak. Further, mechanical refrigeration systems include many moving parts which wear and need to be maintained and/or replaced over time. As a result, it may be desired to dry air by cooling it and re-heating it without the use of a typical mechanical refrigeration system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that can cool and reheat air without the use of mechanical refrigeration systems.